<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jacob the Unwilling Bard by ziazippy5379</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816695">Jacob the Unwilling Bard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379'>ziazippy5379</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Librarians (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprising revelation comes with some visitors to the Library.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jacob the Unwilling Bard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The visitors to The Library loved music. They were known throughout the magical community for being the most wonderful musicians. Over the millennia they had lost much of the magic that allowed them their place among the magical world, but they were still beings removed from humanity. Due to their connection with music, it was only proper that a gift of music be given to them during their visit.</p>
<p>Jacob was the only member of the Library that was trusted to not cause offense to the delegation when they performed. So, he had to play. He really only played the guitar well enough to perform for their guests since nobody growing up questioned him wanting one. It was the only art form that hadn’t.</p>
<p>He played for their guests and the rest of his team. Eve and Jenkins had helped him pick out the songs he would play multiple weeks before so he could be completely prepared.</p>
<p>They had set up the main room of The Annex for his performance. Since there were so few people in the room Jacob was able to see everyone and their reactions. He got the looks he expected from his team. They always enjoyed when he played, and he could see it on their faces. The looks he got from their guests was anything but what he expected. They almost appeared to be in awe of him and that look only grew as he continued.</p>
<p>Jacob didn’t know what to make of it and so he put it out of his mind in order to finish his performance. When he finished they all stood and applauded him.</p>
<p>After a minute their leader turned spoke to Jenkins.</p>
<p>“Why did you not inform us that you had a bard amongst the Librarians?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Mister Stone is a bard?” Jenkins asked back with shock in is entire manner.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course, he is. Did you not hear the magic in his voice?” the leader said.</p>
<p>“I’m not a bard,” Jacob said.</p>
<p>“But of course, you are,” one of the other members said.</p>
<p>“I have never trained in any form of magic. So, I can’t be a bard,” Jacob said sounding slightly annoyed.</p>
<p>The leader spoke, “A bard cannot be made, only born.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying I’ve always been a bard?” Jacob asked with a hint of panic.</p>
<p>“Of course,” the leader said. “Haven’t you ever noticed anything happening when you sang or played music?”</p>
<p>Jacob thought about it. And the longer he thought the more times he could find where people reacted strangely after hearing him play or things happened after he played something while he thought about them.</p>
<p>“Damn,” was all he could say.</p>
<p>“We can help you if you’d like,” the leader said. “So, you have control over your abilities.”</p>
<p>“That would be helpful,” Jacob said.</p>
<p>It was going to be like Shangri la again. Not that he ever wanted that.</p>
<p>But apparently he was going to be a proper bard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got nothing.</p>
<p>I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome.</p>
<p>(you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>